


Drowning in Liquid Gold

by hanamakiisbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Bottoming from the Top, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kamaitachi Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Kiyoomi kicks ass here, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Miya Atsumu, Power Bottom, he's also a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakiisbae/pseuds/hanamakiisbae
Summary: In the world of yokai, a tale has been told, known by many.There was a shrine, hidden among the forests and fertile fields of Hyogo, made of the purest materials. The gates leading to its entrance were made of the hardest wood, said to withhold any attack. Among the grounds, the most beautiful of omega kitsunes lived - their kimonos were made of the finest materials and their furs were soft as a cloud.Every being desired these omegas, but none could have them, as they were protected by a powerful being. He was greater than any warrior - his fangs could snap any bone, his claws could cut the hardest flesh and his flames burned hotter than the sun. The creature was a nine-tailed kitsune, as captivating as he was deadly.None could have him as a mate.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 313





	Drowning in Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short little thing for a friend on CC, but I liked this AU too much to leave it there, so I rewrote it into a proper fic. I want to write another part, so expect the second chapter....uh, I don't know when lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3c

In the world of yokai, a tale has been told, known by many.

Hidden among the thick forests and fertile fields of Hyogo stood a shrine, old as time itself. Its walls were made of purest materials, the torii gates of the toughest wood. There were many descriptions about its visage, as no creature had ever taken a step past the biggest gate separating the outside world from the holy grounds. 

Perhaps out of respect, perhaps out of fear. 

But the focus wasn’t on the shrine itself, no. Like any tale, this one had many versions, spoken by spirits and beasts across Japan. Among their differences, there was one fact these stories have shared.

Within the walls of the ancient shrine, the most beautiful omega kitsunes lived. 

The lovely foxes, both boys and girls, clad in the softest kimonos known to man. Their faces were those of younglings, pure and unblemished by cruel hands. The fur on their tails and ears was said to be the softest of all. Their scents were captivating, making every alpha drool from delight. 

Perfect to wed, perfect to breed. 

However, the shrine and its keepers were untouchable. 

When all the nine-tailed foxes ascended to heavens, only one remained, making it his duty to keep the omegas and his home safe from harm. 

The creature was vicious, growling and snarling at every alpha that stood in his way. He wasn't afraid of anything - his fangs ripped throats apart, his claws slashed through the toughest of flesh and his flames burned his enemies to cinders. His magic was so powerful no one could force him to submit to their will.

The monster was known as Miya Atsumu, the most beautiful and deadliest omega of these lands.

Many tried to court the nine-tailed kitsune, but none came back alive. The guardian of the shrine was as unobtainable as his shrine keepers.

Of course, the stories didn’t stop suitors from trying anyway. After all, it would be an honor to have such a powerful being as a mate.

Sakusa Kiyoomi thought so as well.

Other kamaitachi warned him it was foolish to travel so far away from home just for the sake of a simple tale. His own cousin claimed he must have had a death wish if he thought he would even get a chance to see Miya Atsumu in the flesh.

But Kiyoomi didn’t want a simple mate. Every omega he met bored him, their scents leaving his inner alpha dissatisfied. The thought of courting a powerful creature like the kitsune, the challenge of entrancing the omega like Miya Atsumu to be his-

It was a thrill even the toughest of battles didn’t bring.

And so Kiyoomi traveled with the winds, his sickles in hand, to see for himself if the tale of the shrine guarded by the nine-tailed fox was true.

Once he made it to Hyogo, he hid among the shadows in the trees, his face covered with a mask. On his way he had heard a few spirits here and there, all talking about the group of kitsune leaving the mysterious shrine. He followed their trail, eager to meet the legendary beast.

Kiyoomi was a patient man. And so, crouching beneath the thick foliage, he waited.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. 

The breeze brought him gentle whiffs of fruit and flowers, entancing in their sweetness and very different from what the alpha had the chance to feel back home.

Then he saw the source of the pheromones drifting through the air.

A group of kitsunes ran out of the woods into the clearing, laughing among themselves without a care in the world. Some were dancing, others jumped around in their fox forms, yipping happily. It was just like the stories have told - their kimonos were of high quality and their fur looked like a fluffy cloud, asking to be pet.

What surprised Kiyoomi however was the fact that all of them had only one tail each.

He thought the shrine keepers he heard so much about would at least have five. Kitsune with a single tail were almost like children - a bit foolish and certainly not strong enough to fight off an alpha.

Blame it on his instincts, but Kiyoomi took a hold of his sickles, just in case someone ill-willed tried to get their hands on the kits playing in the grass.

At that moment, the last kitsune arrived, taking away Kiyoomi’s breath.

The man was the epitome of beauty, towering over the foxes around him. The burgundy kimono looked regal on his form, hiding his hands under long sleeves. Behind him, nine golden tails swayed in random directions, long and sleek. A pair of fluffy ears sprouted from his blonde hair, twitching once in a while at whatever sounds arose around him. 

The most beautiful however was his face. The hooded eyes looked lovingly at the kits running around him, his irises shining under the sun like the purest gold. His toothy smile was so bright it might have as well be blinding.

And then Kiyoomi inhaled his _scent._

It was the richest aroma the alpha had ever encountered. Like a combination of ripe fruit and the rarest of blooms. Something so wonderful no mere mortal was worthy of tasting it.

The omega kitsune feared by many and loved by few.

 _This_ was Miya Atsumu.

At that moment, Kiyoomi’s fate was sealed. The young foxes had potential, even he had to admit that, but his gaze kept following the godly being with nine tails and powers capable of destroying countless lives.

It was Atsumu that Kiyoomi desired, and he would do everything to make this aggressive omega consider him as his mate.

Watching from the shadows, the alpha wondered what he could possibly do to court the kitsune without losing his life.

But when he saw the smaller foxes clinging to Atsumu’s frame, pulling at his tails playfully and letting the blonde scent them thoroughly like a loving mother would to a pup, he came up with a perfect plan. 

Kiyoomi’s greatest trait was his skill as a warrior. It was time to put this quality to good use.

It was a chilly morning when a few young foxes left the shrine to gather herbs.

Atsumu always warned them to keep to the holy grounds, as dangers lurked outside the torii gates. Alphas of various kinds and sizes, all wanting to rape and breed without caring for the well-being of the omegas they kidnap. 

But the herbs outside the perimeters of the shrine were richer and pretty, staying unpicked for many years. The omegas wanted to bring their master something better, as a form of gratitude for keeping them safe.

They stayed in their fox forms, hiding among the tall grass, picking the plants with their teeth as quietly as they could.

But the kitsune were still young and inexperienced, and they forgot it wasn’t only their visage that brought attention to their presence.

Suddenly, a hulking creature crawled out of the ground, its skin angrily red and ugly, surprising the kits. Its hand shot out towards the closest omega, harshly gripping into her fur, making her cry out in pain.

“Aah, so many wives to take, smelling so good.” the oni growled out, licking its lips in hunger. “Where is your master? Did he forget about his pretty whores?”

The other kitsune watched their sibling writhe in fear, trying to bite at the fingers clutching her body.

The oni brought the scared omega closer to its face, breathing in her scent. “Aah, I can’t wait to pin you to the ground, fuck you so hard you can’t walk. You will be full of my children like a proper bitch-”

So many things happened in the following seconds. 

The hand holding the kitsune was cut off with a clean slash. The omega quickly wriggled out of the grip and jumped to her companions, watching with them the action unfold as the oni roared in anger. The monster was easily overpowered by harsh gusts of wind, cutting into its body without remorse. Its heavy body fell down on the ground, shaking the earth from the impact.

On top of its belly stood a man, another alpha judging by his scent. He wore a green garb, not even a speck of blood dirtying the material. His face was covered by a dark mask and his hands held into the sharpest of sickles. Another one rested on the tip of his tail, lazily flicking through the air, as if the kamaitachi was in thought. 

His dark eyes suddenly slid towards the group of omegas. The kitsunes tensed up, watching the alpha in fear. 

But just as fast as he appeared, he was gone with the blow of the wind, the whisper of “Return home.” his only farewell.

The kits ran as quickly as they could, eager to bring their master the herbs they gathered and tell him about their saviour.

But once Atsumu heard about the incident, he wasn’t happy.

“I toldja many times to stay at the shrine grounds.” the blonde snapped, rubbing his scent all over the omega that was almost kidnapped. His tails coiled around the other kitsune protectively. The younger foxes played with the appendages or napped hidden among their fur. 

“But Atsumu-sama!” the girl in his lap exclaimed. “We were saved by a ninja!”

“He was so cool too!” another chirped from under Atsumu’s tail. “He had all these knives and cut into the oni like _whoosh_ and _pshh!”_

“And he had cute ears…” someone else mumbled sleepily, leaning against Atsumu’s leg. “Like a weasel…”

“I think he was a kamaitachi.” the omega on Atsumu’s lap spoke again, snuggling closer to his chest. “He had a sickle on his tail.”

“A kamaitachi?” Atsumu wondered, looking at his shrine keepers with narrowed eyes. “They don’t live in these forests. Ya need to be more careful, he might have traveled here to take ya away.”

“He didn’t want to hurt us though. He just told us to return to the shrine and left…”

 _That_ was a first.

In Atsumu's eyes, all alphas were vicious creatures, deserving nothing more than to die for wanting his precious kitsune. He saw many taken away by force when he was a younger kit and he swore he wouldn’t allow anyone to lose their freedom again. 

But the thought of the kamaitachi that protected his omegas left Atsumu curious.

This wasn’t the only time the kitsunes saw the mysterious kamaitachi.

Everytime they left the shrine he was there, protecting them from any danger. No matter how powerful his enemies were, the alpha defeated them with quick, precise movements, only to disappear with the wind when the kits wanted to thank him. With time the omegas stopped fearing the kamaitachi following them in the shadows, sensing no ill will coming from him.

But Atsumu wasn’t as open minded. 

When his kits returned to the shrine, gushing about the kamaitachi that once again watched over them like a bodyguard, Atsumu couldn’t help but worry, doubt seeded deeply in his heart. The alpha certainly wasn't doing this out of generousness, no one ever did. There must have been a reason for this behaviour.

So, the next time the foxes had to leave the shrine grounds, Atsumu went with them. 

Word traveled fast across the lands - many yokai came to the forest to capture one of the beautiful omega kitsune that started appearing recently. Of course there was the kamaitachi, weirdly intent on protecting the kits, but some were confident they could defeat him.

However, when the malicious alphas saw the nine-tailed beast trailing behind his jolly shrine keepers, they ran away as fast as they could. There was no creature that could force Miya Atsumu to submission, even more so defeat him in battle.

Atsumu was wary, his eyes glancing from one side to the other, sniffing the air once in a while to catch the scent of the mysterious alpha he was certain followed their trail.

Kiyoomi, seeing that the younglings would be safe, stayed in the shadows, doing just that. Hiding behind the gentle breeze flowing through the trees, he watched Atsumu with a soft expression, noticing every little detail on his lovely face and in his delightful scent. 

When the kitsunes stayed at a field to gather plants and rest, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but smile warmly at the sight of smaller foxes making garlands for their master, putting the flowery decorations on his head and around his tails. Atsumu was happy, playing with the foxes, laughing at their antics.

The young kits were Atsumu's everything. 

Back when he saw the heavenly omegas for the first time, Kiyoomi came to a conclusion - if he wanted to earn Atsumu's willingness to be his mate, he had to do so by protecting what he loved the most.

But as he listened to the cheery yipps and songs coming out of the kitsunes’ mouths, he wondered when did the desire to have a strong mate change into affection threatening to drown him in the ocean that was Atsumu and his family of shrine keepers.

A long time has passed and for the first time in many years, there was no fear resting on the shoulders of the kitsune. 

When Atsumu stayed at the shrine, Kiyoomi looked after the kits like they were his own family. If the nine-tailed beast joined his omegas, the kamaitachi kept to the shadows, letting his once cold heart gradually fill with warmth.

After months of waiting, Kiyoomi decided it was time to finally make his move. His feelings for Atsumu ran deep. Everything was prepared for the courting to take place.

But his plans were put on hold, as the Inari gods truly tested his royalty to the master of the shrine and his kits.

The morning fog rested over Hyogo, the early sun shining brighter than usual. Without a warning and cloud in sight, rain began falling over the forests and fields, covering the sky with colors of the rainbow and the softest beams of light.

Every spirit and creature arose from their slumber at the sight, their deepest instincts awakening.

There was only one reason for the sunshowers to come to these lands.

The nine-tailed kitsune was in heat.

At once, every alpha rushed to the borders of the holy shrine, battling with each other to get there first. An opportunity like that didn’t happen often - Atsumu always used his magic to hold off his breeding cycles for years. 

Perhaps the feeling of safety the kamaitachi brought with him finally made the nine-tailed fox succumb to his needs.

The omegas of the shrine were busy with keeping everything proper during Atsumu's heat. They provided to his every whim, gave their clothes to his nest and scented their master to keep him content. 

But what they couldn't do was protect themselves. 

While Atsumu was weakened by the heat, the alphas outside the shrine wanted to use this chance to steal what they wanted. Atsumu's fertile scent drove them towards the holy grounds, their hands ready to grab any innocent kitsune they could find. 

What they didn’t expect was a single kamaitachi, standing in front of the first torii gate leading to the shrine. 

The smell flowing through the forest was exquisite. Since he woke up earlier, Kiyoomi had to pry the mask off his face to gulp more of the intense aroma. His feral side rattled against his rib cage, screaming to be let out, to go and see the delicious omega face to face.

But Kiyoomi was a warrior through and through. His self restraint was strong. He understood what other alphas would want to do to the younglings. 

So, with his sickles sharpened to perfection and his instincts on overdrive, he let his inner alpha free - not to breed, but to _protect._

Nothing would stop him from defending what he learned to love.

With a snarl, Kiyoomi lunged at any alpha making their way towards the torii gates, slashing through their flesh without a second thought, driving them away with the severity of their injuries.

Kiyoomi was so lost in the frenzy that he didn't notice a group of kitsune hiding behind the trees, watching him with amazement in their eyes. 

All at once they returned to Atsumu, lying down on his fluffy tails. They told him everything.

How the kamaitachi looked without his mask, his teeth bared and sharp. How protective he smelled among the stench of foreign pheromones and blood dripping down his sickles. How he defended their home with his whole being, ready to sacrifice his life for their safety.

Through it all, Atsumu listened. With every description his interest grew, watching how his kits spoke of the alpha as if he was their dear friend. He rubbed his neck against the omegas, scenting them thoroughly, wondering how comfortable they would feel if there was another scent, sharper than his, sticking to their clothes like a protective barrier. 

With that thought in mind, Atsumu came to a decision.

"My lovely kitsune," he began, his smile warm. "Bring the alpha ya talk so highly of to my chambers."

"But Atsumu-sama." one of them cried, hugging his tail. "What about your heat?"

Atsumu grinned, his teeth sharp and dangerous. 

"If he's so eager to aid my shrine keepers, let's see what he'll do to aid its guardian."

The ground before the torii gates was colored with red, slowly streaming down the earth, aided by the still falling rain. Kiyoomi pushed back his wet curls with a huff, jumping away from the filthy scene before him. Once he hid in the shadows of the trees, their leaves protecting him from the sunshower, he started cleaning his bloodied sickles with a cloth. For now, calm has fallen over the forest.

His ritual was broken by a group of kitsune running out of the torii gates, their voices echoing through between the trees.

"Mister Kamaitachi!" they shouted, looking around. "Please come out!"

Kiyoomi kept a closer eye on the omegas, not that interested in their requests, until another called out. 

"Atsumu-sama wishes to see you!"

Instantly, he eagerly jumped from the trees in front of the young foxes, surprising the kitsunes. Their yukatas smelled like Atsumu, all the same informing Kiyoomi they indeed came on the older omega's wish.

“...why?” Kiyoomi asked quietly, regretting not putting his mask back on as some of the foxes gazed at him with stars in their eyes. If not for his excitement at a possible chance to meet Atsumu, he would feel flustered.

“We told Atsumu-sama about you.” one of the omegas said, shyly holding his tail. “Our stories left him curious and he wanted to speak with you, Mister Kamaitachi.”

“Drop the title.” Kiyoomi grumbled, making his way closer to the foxes. “Sakusa is just fine.”

The omegas glanced at each other before bowing in front of Kiyoomi. For being known as a monster, Atsumu sure taught them proper manners, Kiyoomi thought, as he returned the bow. 

“Allow us to lead the way, Sakusa-sama.” 

They started making their trek back to the shrine, checking if the alpha was following their steps. Kiyoomi never walked inside the grounds of an Inari shrine, even more so one with such a story. The atmosphere surrounding the area was almost mythical, every torii gate they passed making him feel like a guest among the heavens.

The scent of heat in the air didn’t help either, making his skin twingle in delight and his soul sing in desire.

As much as he wanted, he couldn’t focus on the beauty of the shrine itself once they made it inside. He avoided the empty eyes of the fox statues, watching his every move as if they were alive. He ignored the colorful paper decorations moving with the rain, certainly made by the younger foxes.

There was only hunger on his mind.

With unsure glances, the kitsunes led him to the main chambers, from where the intense smell seemed to flow like clouds. It took Kiyoomi every bit of strength to not jump through the paper walls hiding Atsumu away.

The omegas bowed for the last time, out of courtesy, and left.

Before Kiyoomi, behind these paper doors, the most beautiful monster laid, waiting for his prey to enter. 

This encounter could end in two ways - Kiyoomi either earned the respect of the kitsune or died trying.

He found it in himself to not care, for the sight of the omega kitsune in heat would be enough to bring him delight until the end of his days.

With that thought in mind, he entered the room.

The heady scent of sweet fruit and the rarest of blossoms entered Kiyoomi's nose, making him groan from the intensity. In the middle of the room, lounging on a nest filled to the brim with the richest materials, was Atsumu in all his naked glory. The golden fur of his tails gleamed from the lamps hanging above him, making the omega look even more heavenly than usual. Kiyoomi could see the slick flowing freely down Atsumu's legs, as the omega leaned his chin on his hand, gazing at the alpha with smug curiosity.

"And here I thought my omegas were comin’ up with stories about yer magnificence, kamaitachi." Atsumu purred, licking his lips. "But it seems they were right."

Kiyoomi remained silent, not daring to move a muscle. He could feel his scent responding to the omega’s, his inner alpha rattling its cage, wanting to breed, to claim, to _bite._

"I am grateful for yer protection, truly." The smile on Atsumu's face fell, turning into something viscous. "But no alpha is a kind soul. Tell me then, kamaitachi."

Suddenly, blue flames appeared next to Kiyoomi, their burn harsh and unforgiving. 

A threat to his life.

"What do _you_ want from _us?"_

Trying his best to not stumble on his words, as the scent of fertility kept calling him, Kiyoomi exclaimed, "I don't want anything from your shrine. I don't want your omegas, nor your powers."

Kiyoomi dropped on his knee, lowering his head - an alpha showing submission to the omega.

"I wish to court you."

Kiyoomi expected laughter, even mockery. What he didn’t expect was a very honest, thoughtful “hmmm”.

“Many tried to court me before. None survived.” Atsumu tilted his head further, narrowing his eyes at the alpha kneeling before him. “What makes you different?”

In a heartbeat, Kiyoomi responded, “I know how important your shrine keepers are to you. I have kept them safe from harm, as a courting gift.”

Atsumu grinned, his canines showing. He was almost as powerful as the gods he represented, so of course he could read Kiyoomi like a book, knowing he spoke only the truth.

“An honest alpha, such rarity these days. What is yer name, kamaitachi?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” the alpha answered, a bit of hope noticeable in his voice.

“Nice to meet’cha. My name is Miya Atsumu, but I think ya know that already.” Atsumu chuckled, lifting his head, looking at the alpha from above. “Well then, Omi-kun, let’s make a deal, one yokai to another.”

Kiyoomi lifted his eyes, locking them with a pair of golden irises, as bright as their owner.

“If ya manage to satisfy my needs, I will make ya mine. If ya don’t, I shall burn ya with my magic, like all the alphas before ya.”

“Deal.” Kiyoomi agreed in an instant, his scent exploding around them at the proposition.

The tails around Atsumu moved behind his frame like a fluffy backrest, giving Kiyoomi full view of the omega’s erect cock and leaking hole.

“Then come, Alpha.”

Kiyoomi didn’t need to be asked twice, his sickles and clothing dropping to the floor in his haisty approach. His dick was throbbing with need, wanting to be inside the omega he dreamed of for so long. Atsumu snickered at the eagerness of the stoic looking kamaitachi.

Once Kiyoomi was kneeling between Atsumu’s legs, his hands unsurely dropping on omega’s supple thighs as if not believing this was real, two of Atsumu’s tails wrapped around his frame and pulled him towards the kitsune. Kiyoomi planted his hands next to Atsumu’s head in the last second, their noses almost touching.

“I am not some delicate thing, Omi-kun.” Atsumu growled, lifting his hand and squeezing Kiyoomi’s jaw, his claws digging into his skin. “If ya want to fuck me, do it properly.”

The omega licked Kiyoomi’s lips, before inserting his tongue inside, feeling the kamaitachi’s jaw go slack. Kiyoomi responded instantly at the command, dropping one of his hands to knead Atsumu’s body, driven by the strong pheromones around them. His hips snapped towards Atsumu’s, rubbing their lengths together, making both of them moan from the delightful friction.

His fingers explored the expanse of Atsumu’s chest, every muscle and patch of skin soft like silk. Kiyoomi played with the kitsune’s nipple, tugging and twisting gently, feeling the omega shudder under him as they continued licking into each other’s mouths with vigor. Atsumu’s claws scratched at his back as his other hand still held Kiyoomi’s jaw, making the alpha moan softly into the kiss. Moving his hands upwards, Atsumu took hold of Kiyoomi’s still wet hair and pulled him away from the kiss, giving the last lick to kamaitachi’s swollen lips.

“As much as I enjoy this, I am gettin’ impatient, Omi.” Atsumu grinned, parting his legs further. “How about we skip the foreplay and get to the real thing?” The omega took Kiyoomi’s length in his hand, squeezing the base where the knot would form. “The sooner ya quench my heat, the faster I can return to my duties.”

“Your kitsune are more than capable of doing them for you, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi responded in a whine, when Atsumu squeezed his length almost painfully in a warning.

“That’s _Atsumu-sama_ for ya, kamaitachi.” Atsumu hissed, moving his face towards Kiyoomi’s neck, licking at the scent gland there. “Ya might be the only alpha in my shrine, but don’t forget who is its _master.”_

“I would never, Atsumu-sama.” Kiyoomi bit back with a groan, feeling Atsumu’s sharp teeth nibble on the delicate patch of his skin in approval. 

Others would think it was pitiful, how such a powerful yokai like Kiyoomi turned soft at the simple touches from the omega.

Kiyoomi’s inner alpha however felt like it was in heaven, and Atsumu was his god. 

Suddenly, their roles have been switched, and before Kiyoomi could react he was pinned down to the soft materials of Atsumu’s nest, the silk pooling around his body. Atsumu sat down on his hips, the slick dripping from his hole onto Kiyoomi’s dick, the wet sensation making it twitch. 

“Tell me, Omi-kun.” Atsumu made a curious face, tapping his chin in false wonder as he rolled his hips, making Kiyoomi moan. “Do you think you’re worthy of bein’ my mate? Of keepin’ my nest warm and my kitsunes safe?”

“Haven’t I proved to you how capable I can be?” Kiyoomi snapped, the feeling of Atsumu’s hole dragging against his cock unforgiving, making his inner alpha displeased. “I have kept guard all this time- aah- Drove other alphas away, killed them for you. What more do you need?!”

In an instant the movement stopped, and Kiyoomi’s hands, which started making their way towards Atsumu’s thighs, were gripped with force and pinned above the alpha’s head. Atsumu’s tails coiled around Kiyoomi’s body, around his arms and legs, keeping him still, as Atsumu lowered his face towards Kiyoomi’s with bared teeth.

“Do all kamaitachi have such bad memory?” Atsumu snarled, his sharp eyes so intense Kiyoomi could feel the burn of flames they promised to engulf him in. “If ya wish for me to not rip yer throat apart with my fangs, _call me properly.”_

Atsumu returned to rutting against Kiyoomi’s cock as the alpha moaned. 

“I’m sorry, Atsumu-sama.”

Atsumu let out a pleased hum, the grim energy disappearing. He took his hands away, another tail replacing the hold on Kiyoomi’s own. “There ya go. Was that so hard?”

“N-no, Atsumu-sama.” Kiyoomi whimpered, the pleasure almost overwhelming. Perhaps there was something wrong with his head, but the scary display of power Atsumu has shown made his dick even harder, precome pooling around his slit in pearls.

Atsumu couldn’t help but chuckle in delight, his body flushing beautifully, taking Kiyoomi’s breath away. “That’s more like it. I like ya, Omi-kun, it’s been awhile since I met such an interestin’ alpha.” 

Atsumu’s eyes turned predatory, hungry. Kiyoomi couldn’t do anything, but lay there, the soft fur of Atsumu’s tails keeping him in place.

“Let’s see if yer abilities in matin’ are as worthy of noting.”

Without a warning, Atsumu took Kiyoomi’s cock in hand and finally slid down the length. Kiyoomi let out a pleased rumble at the feeling of Atsumu’s wet walls around his dick, squeezing it delightfully. The omega let out the most beautiful keen, his body shivering at the feeling of being slowly stuffed full for the first time in his centuries-long life.

Kiyoomi wanted to move his hips, to rut into the softness above him, but he was smarter than that, keeping his inner alpha in check. He was so close to finally getting what he wanted - he couldn't mess up now. 

Atsumu finally bottomed out with a lovely mewl, his fluffy ears flat against his head from the pleasure. Through it all, his gaze never left Kiyoomi’s, watching him as if expecting any unwanted movement.

But Kiyoomi wanted nothing more than to keep the omega on his cock satiated and happy. 

Seeing that, Atsumu smiled down at the alpha, the kind of smile he showed only to his dearest kits. He started to move, dragging the length along his walls, his hands landing on Kiyoomi’s pecs to hold himself up.

Their moans filled the room along with their scents, thick with desire. Kiyoomi’s hands dug into the fur of the tails around them, his body overcome with pleasure. Atsumu looked beautiful, riding him with a blissed out face, a bit of drool escaping his mouth. His golden irises were glazed over, his body finally losing the control it kept all this time to focus on the cock inside Atsumu’s hole. 

As the omega’s gasps were getting louder, he lowered his head towards Kiyoomi’s neck, nuzzling into the scent gland there. 

“Do ya like it, Omi-kun?” he asked softly, his lips touching the patch of skin. “Watching how an omega pleasures himself on yer cock? How does it feel for an alpha like ya to be beneath me?”

Kiyoomi’s gut clenched at the words, the pleasure rising impossibly high. “F-feels amazing, Atsumu-sama.”

Something in Atsumu’s movement changed at the title, his hips speeding up, his mouth nipping on the gland with delight. “Say that again.”

 _“Ah-_ Atsumu-sama-”

“Again.”

_“Atsumu-sama!”_

Atsumu moaned, his walls squeezing Kiyoomi’s cock harshly, making the alpha hiss in delight. “That’s right. I’m the master here. Tell me, Omi.”

Atsumu lifted his head slightly, peering into Kiyoomi’s hazy gaze.

“Shall I become yer master as well?”

Kiyoomi didn’t know why, but as the words left Atsumu’s mouth, something inside him snapped, bringing him closer to an orgasm, the knot starting to inflate inside Atsumu’s hole. 

“Yes, Atsumu-sama, please _make me yours-”_

“Would ya like that, Omi?” Atsumu grinned, flashing the sharp canines Kiyoomi wanted sinked into his neck.

“Yes, Atsumu-sama, _please-!”_

Atsumu laughed lovingly, his tails letting go.

“Then come inside me, my dear Kiyoomi, and make us one.”

With that, Atsumu dropped his head and bit into Kiyoomi’s scent gland, tasting the blood on his tongue, making the kamaitachi his. 

Kiyoomi’s knot inflated fully, the alpha crying out in pure pleasure as his hot cum filled the kitsune. Atsumu let out a groan around the skin between his teeth, the growing knot forcing an orgasm out of him, making his movement shaky and erratic, his cock spurting ribbons of white between their torsos. Kiyoomi’s now free hands flew towards Atsumu’s thighs, rutting the omega on his dick, riding out both of their orgasms. Atsumu’s stifled moans filled his ears, the pain from the bond mark sizzling under his skin. 

Atsumu could do whatever he wanted with Kiyoomi now. He could make him his shrine’s guard, a bed warmer or kill him right here, right now. Kiyoomi didn’t care, for he would do anything to keep the omega happy.

As Kiyoomi caught his breath, Atsumu let go of the bite mark, tenderly licking away the blood. Keeping his lips on the wound, he hummed, using his magic to heal the bite enough to stop the bleeding.

Atsumu straightened up, making himself comfortable on Kiyoomi’s lap. The alpha’s hands drew circles on kitsune’s thighs, both of them getting off the orgasmic high in a comfortable silence.

The sunshower remained above them, the rain hitting the roof of the shrine, as one of the kitsunes started playing on a shamisen outside. The soft notes filled the room, as Atsumu’s tails coiled around Kiyoomi like a blanket. Now that the rush of heat left his mind, the alpha gently touched the fur surrounding him, humming pleasantly.

“So it is true.” Kiyoomi muttered tiredly, nuzzling into the tail. “Kitsune really do have the softest fur.”

Atsumu chuckled, watching the alpha with soft eyes. “Oh? Are there stories ‘bout my kind from where ya come from, Omi-kun?”

“Many.” Kiyoomi nodded, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth enveloping him from every side. “But there is one I have heard that captivated me the most.”

Atsumu laid down on Kiyoomi’s chest with a purr. “Tell me.”

Kiyoomi looked towards the ceiling, watching the lights from the lamps dancing on the surface of the room.

“There was a shrine, hidden somewhere among the forests and fertile fields of Hyogo, made of the purest materials.” the alpha began, his hands drifting towards Atsumu’s back. “The gates leading to its entrance were made of the hardest wood, said to withhold any attack.”

“Flatterin’.” Atsumu mumbled, his cheek squished against Kiyoomi’s pecs.

Ignoring the comment, Kiyoomi continued, “Among the grounds, the most beautiful of omega kitsunes lived. Their kimonos were made of the finest materials and their furs were soft as a cloud.”

“Is that true?” Atsumu snickered, turning his head to dig his chin into Kiyoomi’s skin.

“No.” Kiyoomi answered, locking eyes with the omega. “It’s softer than that.”

“Good to know.” Atsumu chuckled. “Continue then.”

“Every being desired these omegas.” Kiyoomi mentioned, watching Atsumu’s irises flicker at the words. “But none could have them, as they were protected by a powerful being.”

The omega smiled softly, and Kiyoomi could swear the lights surrounding the room made Atsumu’s eyes look like liquid gold. 

“He was greater than any warrior. His fangs could snap any bone, his claws could cut the hardest flesh and his flames burned hotter than the sun.” Kiyoomi’s hands ran through Atsumu’s hair, as soft as his fur, petting his fluffy ears. “The creature was a nine-tailed kitsune, as captivating as he was deadly. None could have him as a mate.”

“Is there more?” Atsumu wondered, lifting himself from Kiyoomi’s soft cock when he stopped talking. The alpha didn’t even notice his knot deflating while resting in Atsumu’s presence.

“No.” Kiyoomi answered honestly, watching the omega stretch his arms with a purr. “None have survived the encounter with him, so the story ends there.”

“That ain’t true, Omi.” Atsumu stood up, looking at the cum sliding down his ass with disgust. With a flick of his fingers, the filth on both their bodies disappeared, making Kiyoomi wonder how powerful the kitsune really was. Atsumu’s eyes returned to Kiyoomi’s, as the omega grinned. “Yer the first to survive, arentcha?”

Kiyoomi blinked in surprise before smirking, getting up from Atsumu’s nest. “I guess I am.”

The scents around the room combined into an aroma as captivating as the nine-tailed fox before him, relaxing Kiyoomi’s muscles tired from their coupling. Atsumu walked towards the kamaitachi with confident steps. Despite their height difference, it felt like the fox was towering over him with his presence alone.

This Atsumu was nowhere near as scary as the beast from the tales though, Kiyoomi realised.

“Do ya still wish to court me, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, pausing right before the alpha, their noses almost touching.

“Of course.” Kiyoomi responded surely.

With a whisper, Atsumu exclaimed, “Stay at my shrine and protect my family as if it was yours then. Prove to me ya are worth of bearing yer mark on my neck.” Gently, his clawed fingers touched the fresh bite on Kiyoomi’s gland. “Yer already mine, kamaitachi. Show me ya are ready to make me yours as well.”

“I will.” Kiyoomi muttered, leaning his forehead against Atsumu’s. “You can count on me, Atsumu-sama.”

Atsumu purred and gave his alpha a gentle kiss, as soft as the fur on his tails.

“Welcome to my home then, Kiyoomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed come catch me on Twitter @talkativewyvern!!


End file.
